Dragon Chronicles
by Jericho - Sevena
Summary: A new era is arising. One that normal hunters don't have the power to defend against. However one boy has the power to but will he be able to realize this power before it's too late.
1. Prologue

**DRAGON BALL Z IS OWNED BY AKIRA TORIYAMA. RWBY IS OWNED BY ROOSTER TEETH. I DO NOT OWN THESE RESPECTIVE FRANCHISES IN ANY WAY. THIS STORY IS CROSSOVER OF DBZ AND RWBY. IT IS BASED ON MY OC CHARACTER. SOME CHARACTERS AND ELEMENTS OF DBZ WILL BE USED.**

* * *

Prologue

A lone figure is seen training in the forest at night. He has short black spiky hair with a single spike hanging in front of his forehead. His eyes were purely black which almost seemed soulless. He wore a white t-shirt with a brown jacket that stopped above his belt. Speaking of his belt, it was brown. Upon closer inspection however, one can see it was furry almost monkey like. This was his tail. Your first thought might be that he was a faunus. However, he's saiyan. Half saiyan to be exact. The other half was rest of his outfit consisted of blue jeans and black combat boots. On his wrists he has black and red bracelets which lead up to his black fingerless gloves. This is Ryan Azulon. 17 year old hunter in training living on the island of Patch off the coast of Vale.

Currently Ryan was working through on his training which he always did at this time. He soon sensed a presence near him. It was a beowolf, a creature of darkness. A grimm to be precise and it was not alone. It was a whole pack of them. The biggest one, the Alpha, howled loudly into the night. Ryan was not fazed by this however. He activated his weapon which happened to be the red and black bracelets. It mecha-shifted into gauntlets. These Gauntlets were not normal however. It was outfitted to draw the aura of some into the weapon to create blasts of energy.

"So who wants to go first" he taunted them. The first beowolf lashed out at him only to get blasted in the face with a blast. " I guess you wanted to, but look where that ended ya" he chuckled. The rest of the wolves charged at Ryan in which he responded by yelling three words and throwing his hand in the air. " **SUPER EXPLOSIVE WAVE"** he yelled and with that all the beowolves were either pushed back or incinerated by the immense red energy.

"Whew now that was a good workout" he said. Before he could continue he felt another presence coming. It was a person. More specifically a kid. The kid came down from the tree line and landed right in front of Ryan. Having a better look at the kid, he was wearing ared shirt and blue jeans. Just like Ryan, he had black spiky hair and a brown furry monkey tail.

"Ryannnn. Mom told you to be back by 9:00" the boy whined. "I know Kad, i'm coming"said Ryan. The little boy was actually Ryan's little 10 year old brother,Kad. Both of the brothers soon headed back home, not wanting to be scolded by their mother for being out so late. Their mother could be scary at times.

* * *

 **Well what do you guys think so far? I will upload the next chapter as soon as I can. But until next time , cya.**


	2. Prologue Part 2

**RWBY IS OWNED BY ROOSTER TEETH AND DRAGON BALL Z IS OWNED BY FUNIMATION, TOEI ANIMATION, FUJI TV AND AKIRA TORIYAMA. NOW FOR AN UPDATE. IF YOU WANT A VISUAL OF WHAT RYAN LOOKS LIKE, SEARCH UP NACH THE SAIYAN . HE WAS BASED ON THAT DESIGN. JUST REPLACE THE COLOUR OF THE CLOTHES. NOW ON TO THE STORY.**

* * *

 _2 YEARS AGO_

 _A younger looking Ryan is seen standing in front of Signal Academy. Ever since his father died Ryan had been training with his mother. However, his mother could not train him all the time since she was a full time huntress. The next option was to go to a Hunter's academy. Ryan didn't like the idea, but he knew if he wanted to get stronger, than this was the place for him. Ryan would have to enter as a third year in signal because of his age._

 _"I'm starting to have second thoughts about this "Ryan said to himself. Ryan however sucked it up and walked through the entrance. When he entered, he saw many students wandering around trying to find the place where they needed to go. He walked around looking for a directory or something to help him get to his first class. That class being Valesian History taught by Professor Dax. Ryan wasn't paying attention to where he was walking however and walked straight into a girl._

 _The girl wore a brown jacket similar to Ryan's only lighter and smaller. A yellow shirt underneath, an orange scarf ,black shorts and brown boots. Both f them got up and looked at each other for a brief moment before the girl introduced herself._

 _"Hi my names Yang, what's yours"she said in_

 _"Uh Ryan" he said a little nervously._

 _"Cool, say are you a faunus?" Yang asked._

 _"Um no, why do you ask?" Ryan said a bit curiously._

 _"Well you have a tail behind" Yang said_

 _"Oh that, well still I'm not a faunus."Ryan said_

 _"Are you sure?"_

 _"Yes"_

 _"Because I'm pretty sure.."_

 _"I AM NOT A FAUNUS!" Ryan almost yelled, catching the attention of some nearby students as the two finished going back and forth._

 _"Well okay whatever you say, see ya later Ryan" giving him a wink before she walked off to class._

 _"I'll never understand people sometimes" Ryan said to himself before walking off to his first class of the year._

 _PRESENT_

Ryan and his little brother Kad were training in the backyard of their home. The usual ki/aura blasts and fighting techniques they learned from the mother and father. Their mom was away on a mission in which she wouldn't be back until later that night.

"Come on Kad, I know you can do better than that" Ryan taunted the 10 year old

"I'll show you" Kad said before doing a backflip in which he than yelled" **MASENKO HA".** A yellow blast had formed out of Kad's gauntlets and went straight towards Ryan in which he dodged.

"See, now that's more like it" Ryan said before cupping his hands in a weird way next to his side where a red and purple ball of ki/aura was. Ryan then yelled " **GALICK GUN FIRE"** which caused the energy to be propelled towards his little brother.

kad panicked seeing the propelled energy go towards him in which he barely dodged. The energy blast went off into the forest, where there soon was an explosion in the background.

"Good job squirt, but I think that's all for today"Ryan said while wiping some sweat off his forehead.

"Aww really, but I wanted to train more"Kad said in a whiny voice

"Sorry Kad, but I need to go to Vale and get supplies, since I'm heading off to Beacon tomorrow"

"Who's going to train me once you go to Beacon?"Kad asked.

"Well mom can still train you and I'll visit whenever I have breaks"Ryan said to Kad hoping to lift his spirits.

"Oh Okay" His voice returning to it's normal happy go lucky state.

"That's what I like to hear" Ryan said while walking towards the garage. "I'll be back before Mom gets home, try no to get into trouble" Ryan's voiced trailed off.

"Okay" Kad yelled to him.

Once Kad reached the Garage he saw his Motorcycle in which his mom got for him for his 16th birthday. I was a Red an black motorcycle with dual exhaust **.** Ryan had named it steel vengeance in which he thought was a cool name. He would only take it out sometimes when he needed to get to somewhere,more specifically school, fast. His friend,Yang, would always want to race him to see who had the better bike, but he said no every time. The two had grown close ever since they first met at signal. Not to close as to where it warranted a relationship,but still close.

Soon Ryan grabbed his helmet which was modelled after a dragon with horn curving from the back of the helmet. He got on, revved up the engine and was on his way. Once he reached the coast which was in no time, he decided to forget the boat ride which took forever. Instead he just paid the extra fee for the airship ride. When he touched down in Vale, he decided to go the first stop on his list. A dust shop just north of his location.

"I hope they have what I need, I really shouldn't be here that long" Ryan said before revving the engine of his motorcycle and heading off.

* * *

 **Well this chapter was the last prologue chapter I would say. The next chapter will mark the actual beginning of the story since its clear that the next chapter is where episode 1 of volume 1 takes place. Alright , Next Time on Dragon Chronicles"Dust Shop Showdown, Ruby And Ryan VS Torchwick"**

 ** _"Time to let loose"_**


	3. Dust Shop Showdown

**RWBY IS OWNED BY ROOSTER TEETH. DRAGON BALL Z IS OWNED BY FUNIMATION, TOEI ANIMATION, FUJI TV, AND AKIRA TORIYAMA. I DO NOT OWN THESE RESPECTIVE FRANCHISES, SO PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE. NOW ON TO THE OFFICIAL BEGINNING OF THE STORY.**

* * *

Ryan was on his _Steel Vengeance_ zooming down the streets of Vale. He was approaching his destination which was a dust shop called _From Dust Till Dawn._ This was the place he always got his dust for his gauntlets. As he got closer he noticed a bunch of men in black suits robbing the place, but there was one girl inside,wearing headphones being oblivious to it all.

"Wait... Is that Ruby?" Ryan questioned. A crash was soon heard and a thug is seen on the ground while Ruby activates her weapon _Crescent Rose_ and twirling it into the ground.

"Might as well help her" Ryan says under his helmet as he pulls up next to Ruby. Ruby looks at him almost wondering who he was. Ryan soon takes off his helmet and dismounts from the bike.

"Ryan..what are you doing here?"Ruby questioned him. "And where's Kad?"

"Oh he's home by himself" Ryan said casually while looking straight forward at the robbers and their leader Roman Torchwick.

"WHAT!?, you can't leave him home all by himself" yelled Ruby.

"What are you waiting for GET THEM!" yelled torchwick to his men.

"Ruby, less talk and more fight" Ryan tells her as he activates his gauntlets and in a burst of aura, blasts toward the men. Some of the men in black _**(Heh Men in Black)**_ rush Ruby only for her to twirl her Scythe to block all the bullets and incoming attacks. Ryan on the other hand was senselessly beating all of Torchwick's men, making them retreat to where ever.

"Well you were worth every cent, truly you, well red and monkey" "Hey" Ryan shouted, offended by the insult." I think we can all say it's truly been an eventful evening and as much as I would love to stick around.." Torchwick said lifting his cane only for a sight to pop up. "I believe this is where we part ways" and with that a shot was fired from the cane heading towards Ruby.

"Oh no you don't" Ryan said deflecting the shot with his gauntlets only for the shot to go into the air and explode. When both looked back at Torchwick he was gone. They looked around only to find him climbing a ladder to the top of a building.

"You okay if we go after him" Ruby asked the shop owner, only to get a nod in reply. Both Ruby and Ryan hurried up the building to face Torchwick. Once Ruby got up she yelled at Torchwick.

"Hey" she yelled only for him not to turn around as he muttered persistent. Once Ryan got up the building, he sees an airship hovering next to the building,with Torchwick climbing in in. Torchwick soon yells "End of the line Red" as he takes out a red dust crystal and throws it near Ruby only for Torchwick to shoot it creating a huge explosion. Ryan runs to explosion hoping to save Ruby only for someone to beat him to it. It was a woman with blond hair tied up into a bun with green eyes holding a riding crop in the air which created a glyph. To Ryan, she looked like some sort of librarian or teacher. Torchwick soon runs into the airship only for someone else to come near the airship opening.

All Ryan could see was a woman in a red dress with amber eyes. Both Ryan and Ruby watched as the Blond Woman and the amber eyed woman went at it. Ruby soon started firing rounds from her scythe now turned sniper rifle. Ryan feeling an obligation to help soon charged up his attack. Gathering the aura/ki at his left side. Everyone soon heard Ryan yell **GALICK GUN** with a reddish purple ball of aura/ki forming in his hands **FIRE.** With that the energy was propelled towards the airship. The amber eyed woman tried to do something about it but she couldn't It hit the airship straight on, prompting both Torchwick and the woman to retreat.

All three stood their in silence for a couple of seconds, watching the airship disappear into the night sky.

"You're a huntress?" Ruby asked while the blond woman turned towards her with a stern look on her face.

"Can I have your autograph!?" she asked in an astonished tone. Ryan only face palmed as he soon remembered that he had to get back home to Kad before his mom did . He quickly turned around to jump off the building but was stopped in his tracks as the blond woman froze him with a glyph.

"You're not going anywhere as both of you are coming with me" She said in a stern voice. Ryan couldn't move so he had no choice. As for Ruby, she just complied and followed the woman with a frozen Ryan in tow.

 _Vale Police Department Interrogation Room_

Ruby and Ryan are seen sitting at a grey table in a dark room.

"I hope you both realize that your actions tonight, will not be taken lightly. You both put yourselves and others in great danger" the woman scolded them pacing back and forth in the room.

"They started it!" Ruby argued back while Ryan sat there with a bored expression on his face thinking of a way to speed this up.

"If it were up to me, both of you would be sent home with a pat on the back" This statement making Ruby happy but she didnt finish her statement however. "...and a slap on the wrist" With that she slammed her riding crop down on the the table making Ruby jump but there was no response from Ryan as he just sat there.

"But...there is someone who would like to meet the both of you" with that, she moved out of the door way revealing a man probably in his 40's with gray hair, glasses and suit that was very dark shade of green. In one hand he held a coffee mug, while in the other there held a plate of cookies.

"Ruby Rose" the man said, leaning down closer to her" You...have silver eyes" he said almost fascinated.

The only response Ruby could muster was"Um.." The man then turned to Ryan.

"and Ryan Azulon...son of Kale and Sara Azulon" The man said still looking at Ryan.

"Yeah that's me, look can we hurry this up? I need to get home sir"Ryan told the man.

"There is no need to rush Mr Azulon, your mother will be waiting outside for you when we are done" And with that, Ryan's face turned to that of dread as his whole body froze.

"..Anyway, where did you two learn to do this" He said motioning towards a scroll with footage of their fight.

"S-Signal Academy" Ruby answered a bit nervously.

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" the man asked.

"Well, one teacher in particular." She said

"I see" the man said, placing the plate of cookies down on the table. Soon Ruby started eating all the cookies rapidly.

"It's just that I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before. A dusty, old crow." the man said starting to look upward.

" mmmmmm, thash muh unkul" she said with her mouth full. She soon realized her mistake and swallowed what was in her mouth

"Sorry, that's my uncle crow. He's a teacher at signal. I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing. And now I'm all like Hoowah Witchaaa" Ruby said while making karate gestures.

"And what about you Mr Azulon?" the man said to Ryan, only to not get a response as he was still frozen with a twitch in his left eye.

"Mr Azulon?" the man asked again and yet no reponse. Everyone in the room stared at Ryan for a couple of seconds only for the blonde woman to take action by slamming her riding crop on the table to break him out of his trance.

"Oh I'm sorry, it's just that I was dreading the hours to come." Ryan said.

"Right, so where did you learn your abilities Mr Azulon?" the man asked again.

"Well my dad taught me his techniques and basic fighting moves but after he died,my mom took over my training. After that I went to signal for further training. I'm scheduled to go to beacon tomorrow"Ryan told him.

"I see" The man said. "Well, you two want to become hunters. Why?" The man asked.

"I'm doing it to uphold my mom and dad's legacy. I also want to become one to protect the people I care about." Ryan told him.

"I want to become one because my parents taught both me and my sister to help out others. I figured why not make a career out of it. I mean the police are alright but the life of a hunter and huntress is much more romantic and exciting."Ruby said giving her answer.

"Do you know who I am?"the man asked

"You're Professor Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon Academy" Ruby answered. Ryan just sat there waiting for the so called interrogation to end.

"Hello, so you want to come to my school?" The now identified Professor Ozpin asked.

"More than anything" Ruby told him. Ozpin gave glance toward the blond woman only for her to roll her eyes.

"Well Okay" He told her. Ruby looked very excited, as for Ryan, he just wanted this to end since the anticipation and fear were killing him.

"Uh, Professor Ozpin, are we done here sir" Ryan asked him. Ozpin nodded and both Ruby and Ryan got up and headed out the door. when Ryan reached the lobby he saw three people. One was Yang, who was waiting for Ruby, another was his little brother Kad and finally the last one was a tall woman. The woman had brown silky hair that reached the middle of her back, lightly tanned skin and brown eyes. She wore a black jacket over a blue shirt, dark grey pants and heeled brown boots. On her back was sheath which held her weapon. That being a sword that doubles as an automatic assault rifle. This woman was Sara Azulon, Ryan's mom.

"Hiii mom" Ryan said while scratching the back of his head. Said woman was only giving her eldest son a stern look.

"Hi Ms Azulon" Ruby told the woman.

"Hello Ruby, how are you"Ryan's mom asked her in a friendly tone.

"I'm doing great". Ruby told her.

"Ruby lets go, dad wants us back home before 10:00 remember."Yang told Ruby.

"I forgot, well it was nice seeing you guys again." Ruby said as she went out the front door. Yang looked toward Ryan and said "See ya at Beacon Ryan" and then gave him a wink as she headed out the door next.

Ryan's mom look toward him. "You have alot of explaining to young man once we get back home" She scolded her son, prompting a nod from Ryan. The Azulon family soon left the police station and headed home.

"Hey mom,can I go get my bike? I kind of left it near a dust shop" Ryan asked.

"Fine" She said in an exhausted tone. With that Ryan ran back to the Dust shop.

"What am I going to do with you two?" She questioned looking between Kad and the disappearing form of Ryan.

 _Unknown Location_

"What happend?, where's the Dust?" A cloaked figure with red eyes asked both Cinder and Torchwick.

"Well there were these two kids and they kind of beat up my henchmen" Said Torchwick.

"Why didn't you stop them?" the cloaked figure asked them.

"Well there was a huntress and the kid with the monkey tail fired some blast at me, oh you should have been there" Torchwick said in a joking matter. The cloaked figure did not like this as he lifted his hand and blasted Torchwick away. The blast didn't kill him but it sure did hurt alot. The figure then turned to Cinder.

"That boy, did he happen to have black spiky hair and black eyes?" The figure questioned.

"Yes, he did" She answered.

"Hmm, interesting. Well, don't let this happen again. We need all the dust we can gather for our operations and I believe things have just got alot more interesting" The figure said.

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter. Next time on Dragon Chronicles. Shining Beacon. New allies await us. Until then see ya.**


End file.
